El Diario de tu Voz
by CodesWriter
Summary: Cargada con su única mochila, se enfrentó a aquella calle infinita. La que le alejaría de su última casa de acogida. Esa anterior noche había sido el detonante final. No podía seguir entre esas cuatro paredes. Aquel no era su hogar. Ninguna de sus anteriores casas lo habían sido y, quizá, nunca la encontrase. ¿O Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett estarían dispuestos a ello?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

Cerró la puerta tras sus pasos. Cargada con su única mochila, se enfrentó a aquella calle infinita. La que le alejaría de su última casa de acogida. Esa anterior noche había sido el detonante final. No podía seguir entre esas cuatro paredes. Aquel no era su hogar. Ninguna, de sus anteriores casas lo habían sido y, quizá, nunca la encontrase.

Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y aferró el papel que guardaba como si fuese su tabla de salvación. Subió al autobús y confió en que su plan no tuviese ningún clavo suelto y poder cumplir con su objetivo. A su mente llegó Clive, Alice pero, sobre todo, la pequeña Anne, a la que había prometido regresar por ella.

* * *

Bajó del autobús con un nido de mariposas en su estómago. Paso a paso. Aumentando. Respirando de forma sonora. Deseando, con el corazón, estar en lo correcto. Fue pasando calle a calle. Puerta a puerta. Hasta que llegó a un mediano edificio. El bajo era la entrada de un pub, al estilo irlandés. Merodeó alrededor. Había varias puertas del mismo edificio. Dudó sobre cuál sería la acertada. Se dejó llevar por la intuición. Tocó. Una vez. Dos. Tres. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos. Recordó el texto que había memorizado durante días, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. La puerta se abrió.

Alexis se quedó sorprendida. Estuvo a punto de romper a reír pero se contuvo. Un hombre, de unos 36 años, disfrazado, la miraba atónito y con cara de prisa.

- ¿Richard Rodgers? - preguntó con seguridad.

- ¿Quién pregunta por él?

- ¿Es usted?

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- Si me dice quién es usted, yo le diré quién soy...

Richard frunció el ceño. No reconocía aquel rostro. Y, aunque moría de intriga, la fiesta a la que había sido invitado esperaba por él y no tenía tiempo para juegos ni adivinanzas. - Soy Richard Rodgers. Dime. Y que sea rápido porque tengo prisa.

- ¿Alguna fiesta? - sonrió Alexis.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- ¿Y te van a dejar entrar?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Voy mal? ¿No te parece...? ¿Cómo decís vosotros... molón?

- ¿Molón? Creo que estás un poco desfasado... Y el disfraz no está mal, aunque para el año que viene te recomendaría pensarlo un poco más.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero dime, ¿por qué me buscas?

- Eres mi padre biológico. - escupió sin anestesia.

- ¿Cómo? - se atragantó.

- Que eres mi padre biológico. Vamos, que soy tu hija. - sacó su papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió para que pudiese comprobar que no mentía.

* * *

Richard se apartó de la puerta e invitándola, indirectamente, a entrar. Alexis, fue tras él y cerró. - Este papel dice que soy tu padre biológico.

- Lo que yo te he dicho.

- Sí pero, ¿cómo?

- ¿En serio? ¿Voy a tener que darte clases de sexualidad ahora?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - puso cara de asco.

- ¿Entonces?

- No aparece tu madre.

- Por eso estoy aquí.

- Me pierdo.

- Necesito saber quién es mi madre biológica.

- ¿Y cómo lo voy a saber?

- Si no lo sabes tú, no sé quién más podría saberlo. - gesticuló con obviedad.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Dónde están las cámaras? - se puso a buscar por toda la casa.

- No será tan difícil que recuerdes, digo yo. O espera... ¿con cuántas tías te acostaste hace 16 años?

- ¿16 años?

- Sí.

- ¿Tienes 16 años? - se sentó de golpe, en el sofá, esperando la contestación que daba por respondida antes de tiempo.

- Sí, 16 años en una semana.

- 16 años... - repitió en bajito.

- Sí que te ha impactado mi edad... ¿algún recuerdo en especial?

- Katherine Beckett. - Alexis se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar aquel nombre - Katherine Beckett es tu madre.

- ¿Katherine Beckett?

- Sí. La agente del FBI Katherine Beckett.

- ¿En serio?

- Nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio.

- ¿Y crees que podrías ayudarme a hablar con ella?

- ¿Para qué la necesitas?

- En una semana cumplo 16 años, edad en la que puedo solicitar mi emancipación.

- ¿Emancipación?

- Sí.

- ¿No has sido adoptada? - indicó el papel de los servicios sociales que tenía en la mano.

- Es una historia muy larga y tampoco quiero aburrirte. Además el tiempo corre y necesito dar con ella cuento antes. Necesito su firma.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que me dé su consentimiento para pedir la emancipación.

- ¿Y yo no tengo que firmar?

- No. Tú solo apareces como información de mi progenitor.

- Ya veo...

- ¿No te dijo nada?

- No.

- Normal... Yo tampoco lo haría...

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber.

- ¿Has visto dónde vives?

- Es una historia muy larga.

- Vaya… Los dos estamos igual y no tenemos tiempo para historias largas. ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?

- Está en Washington.

- Pero...

- Sí, ya sé... la viste por televisión hace un par de días. Vino por un supuesto caso de terrorismo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Contactos... - se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

* * *

Alexis se sentó en uno de los sofás de aquel espacio tan amplio al que Richard llamaba salón. Unas escaleras en forma de caracol subían a lo que, verdaderamente, era su casa.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Richard al ver algo de tristeza en su cara.

- No... Nada... - se incorporó, cogió su gran mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de él.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, tengo que buscar alguna solución.

- Podemos ir a Washington.

- Gracias, pero paso... miraré otra cosa.

- ¡Yo invito! Podríamos salir ya... - Richard no quiso perder la oportunidad de pasar algún minuto más con su hija. La hija de él con Kate. La que se escapó. La que no pudo retener a su lado. Y, ahora, el azar, le confirmaba que siempre había estado ligado a ella. Y que siempre lo estaría.

- ¿Tú no tienes una fiesta?

- Una fiesta más una fiesta menos... nadie se dará cuenta. Dame 5 minutos. Me cambio, preparo una pequeña maleta y salimos. - cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras se volvió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alexis.

- Encantado Alexis. ¡No te muevas que bajo ya!

- Vale. - la adolescente se quedó mirando a su padre, pensando que aquel hombre no era la imagen de un padre convencional y le resultó divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Habían cruzado medio Washington cargados con la maleta y la mochila hasta que encontraron el hotel.

- ¿No podríamos haber pillado el transporte público de la ciudad?

- Es bueno pasear.

- ¿En serio? Creo que esa alternativa no te la crees ni tú. - Alexis no pudo evitar sonreír ante las respuestas que él le daba.

- Además así conoces la ciudad.

- ¡Ah! Entonces debo agradecértelo.

- Más o menos. Pero te dejo que me lo agradezcas cuando encontremos a Kate.

- Te has planteado que puede que no esté.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Otro caso?

- ¡Ostras! ¡Tienes razón! - se golpeó en la cabeza con la mano - ¿Y si no está? ¿Qué hacemos?

- A mí no me preguntes... - se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos a registrarnos y lo pensamos. - Richard esperó a que Alexis entrase primera en el hotel.

* * *

A la media hora, volvieron a plantarse en la calle. Esta vez, no se arriesgaron a dar más vueltas y llamaron a un taxi que los acercase hasta la oficina central que tenían de la agencia.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ahí podremos preguntar por ella.

- ¿No sabes dónde está la sede principal?

- No. - dijo con fastidio.

- ¿No será por falta de ganas eh?

- No te creas... - se hizo el desentendido.

- Ya... Ya veo... Y dime, ¿fue ella la que cortó contigo?

- Digamos que fue un acuerdo.

- Por el que no estuviste de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

- Digamos que le di a elegir entre su trabajo o...

- ¿O tú?

- Planteado así, suene bastante mal... - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Mal? No me extraña que pasase de ti.

- Eso ha dolido... - se pegó un golpe con el cabecero del asiento del copiloto cuando el taxi frenó en seco, frente a la dirección indicada.

- Eso sí que ha dolido... - sonrió Alexis.

- Graciosilla... - la miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Nos vamos a llevar bien. - salió del coche tras pagar al taxista.

* * *

Aquella oficina era mucho más fría de lo que ambos pensaron. Al entrar se miraron bajo el mismo mensaje, trabajar allí debía ser un auténtico calvario. Todo forrado de gris plata. Ni un solo color alternativo. Y el personal, parecían robots. Se movían automáticamente. Sin ningún rasgo de humanidad en su rostro.

- Buenos días. - saludó Richard a la mujer de unos 60 años que estaba en recepción.

- Buenos días. Dígame. - la mujer alzó su cabeza.

- Buscamos a la agente Katherine Beckett. - anunció con seguridad.

- ¿Tienen alguna cita con ella?

- Eh... No... Eh... Verá... Es algo personal y urgente.

- ¿Cómo de urgente y cómo de personal? - la mujer alzó sus cejas creyendo que estaba ante una broma.

- Por favor, dígale que Richard Castle pregunta por ella. Es algo personal. Familiar.

- Esperen sentados, por favor. Ahora les comunico algo. - les indicó los asientos que, pegados a la pared, estaban frente a ella.

* * *

Quince minutos después, la misma mujer, les hizo un gesto para que se acercasen.

- ¿Ha hablado con ella?

- No ha habido suerte. ¿Señor Castle verdad?

- Sí.

- No quiere atenderle.

- Estupendo... - susurró Alexis.

- ¿Eso le ha dicho?

- No está en las oficinas. Está en medio de un caso. Y sí, eso me ha dicho, que no tiene tiempo ni quiere atenderle. Que se vaya por donde ha venido.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Me dice, por favor, dónde está el baño? - preguntó Alexis.

- Sigue el pasillo a mano derecha, la última puerta del fondo.

- Dos minutos y vuelvo. - le dijo a Richard.

- Te esperaré ahí sentado. - le dijo en shock. Aún sorprendido por la actitud de Kate.

* * *

A los dos minutos exactos, Alexis, se plantó ante él - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, me ha quedado claro que no quiere saber nada de mí.

- No sé cómo acabasteis o por qué, pero está claro que no fue nada bueno ese final.

- No, la verdad es que no. - abrió la puerta de salida, dejando paso a su hija. - El taxista nos está esperando. Vamos.

- Tengo otra dirección. - le informó.

- ¿Otra dirección?

- ¿En serio te has creído que he ido al baño?

- ¿Es que no has ido al baño?

- Pero, ¿en qué mundo vives?

- ¡Ay, Dios!

- ¿Otra vez esa cara de susto?

- ¿Qué cara? - se tocó su rostro - ¿No es la de siempre?

- Madre mía... - movió sus ojos en círculos.

- ¡Ay la leche!

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Haces lo mismo que Kate!

- ¿El qué?

- Ese... - movió su dedo en círculos - Ese movimiento de los ojos. En círculos.

- Ah... - sonrió - Bueno, no me desvíes del tema. Sé dónde está.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- La calle me ha enseñado a subsistir.

- Creo que tendrás que darme algunas lecciones. – la miró concentrado y orgulloso.

- Consigamos esa firma y te prometo que lo haré.

- ¡Hecho!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Salieron del taxi a escasos 500 metros de la calle que permanecía cortada por varios agentes y policías de calle.

- ¿A dónde me has traído? - preguntó Richard preocupado.

- ¿Asustado?

Richard miró a su alrededor. - Esto no pinta nada bien.

- ¿Sabes que la fe mueve montañas?

- Alguna vez lo he oído.

- Pues dale un poquito de positividad a nuestra aventura. Estamos a escasos metros de ella. Una firma y podremos volver a casa. ¡Vamos! - le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiese.

- ¿No tendría que ser yo quien dirigiese la operación? - se encogió de hombros cuando Alexis lo miró sorprendida - Digo... Yo soy el adulto.

- Por edad, ¿no?

- ¿Sabes? Intento conservarme lo mejor que puedo. - se tocó su cuerpo con las manos mientras caminaban.

- ¿En serio eres mi padre? - lo miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- Está claro que debí heredar la valentía por parte de ella.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso no lo puedo negar!

- Bien... como ella no quiere saber nada de ti... Esta vez hablaré yo.

- Creo que debería hacer yo la introducción para que no se asuste...

- ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que se asustaría?

- ¡Yo sí lo haría!

- Pero tú eres tú...

- Te lo he dejado a huevo... - se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Tardaron poco tiempo en acercarse a la valla de separación. Richard intentó comprobar el rostro de todos los agentes pero no dio con ella.

- ¿No la ves?

- No...

- Fíjate bien. Tiene que estar por aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo han dicho.

- ¿Quién?

- Dije que era su hija...

- ¿Hiciste eso?

- Hmmm...

- ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Kate nos mata! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- No seas tan alarmista. Es la verdad.

- Esto no va a salir bien.

- Madre mía... ¡qué negativo eres!

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Esa! - le indicó con la mano.

* * *

Alexis buscó la dirección. La vio. Junto a un coche. Hablando con sus compañeros.

- Sí. Es ella.

- ¿Asustada?

- Necesito esa firma. Solo esa firma y nos iremos.

- ¿Intentas convencerte?

- No estoy aquí por gusto.

- Es especial... - susurró Richard sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

- Aún te gusta...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mírate! - sonrió.

- No te ganarías el sueldo como pitonisa. De eso estoy seguro.

- Ya... ¿Cómo llamamos su atención?

- ¡Kateeeee! - gritó Richard moviendo sus brazos.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? - Alexis lo miró como si estuviese ante un loco.

- Llamar su atención.

- ¿Así? Así sí que nos mata.

- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? - esperó su respuesta pero al no obtenerla continuó con su plan - ¡Kateeeee!

- Madre mía... - susurró.

* * *

Padre e hija se quedaron inmovilizados cuando Kate volvió su mirada hacia ellos. Por su rostro, quedó claro que lo había reconocido. Y que ilusión, precisamente ilusión por verlo, no estaba sintiendo.

- Ahí viene... déjame a mí... - le indicó a su hija.

- Con esa cara que trae...no lo dudo, es toda tuya. - asintió.

- Así me gusta, a la hora de la verdad tan valiente como tu padre. - sonrió.

- Algún gen tuyo tenía que quedarme...

* * *

Ambos enmudecieron cuando Kate estuvo a varios metros de ellos. Su mirada fue sinónimo de asesinato inminente. - ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? ¿Cómo has dado conmigo? Creo que dejé bien claro que no quería saber nada de ti, ¿quién te ha dado esta dirección? - Kate se quedó frente a Richard, con llamaradas de fuego en su mirada.

- No soy yo quien te busca Kate. - Richard encontró la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.

- No entiendo nada... - lo miró confusa.

- Es ella quien te busca... - indicó a su hija - Alexis. Nuestra hija.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

- ¿Nuestra...hija? - incrédula.

- La misma que viste y calza. - asintió Richard.

- ¡Hola! - saludó Alexis.

- Alexis... - la miró perpleja - Eres tú...

- Sí, verás... - sacó su papel de la chaqueta - Necesito que me firmes este papel.

- ¿Un papel? ¿Por qué?

- Voy a pedir mi emancipación. Dentro de una semana cumplo 16 años. Necesito tu firma.

- Pero...

- No la adoptaron. Ha vivido entre centros de menores y casas de acogida. Por eso necesita tu firma. Aun apareces como su madre. Eres tú quien debe darle la autorización.

- ¿No te adoptaron?

- No. Tuve mala suerte. - se encogió de hombros - Te paso un boli. - lo sacó de su otro bolsillo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo os habéis conocido?

- Aparece su nombre como mi padre. Lo busqué. Y me ha ayudado a encontrarte. La verdad es que ha sido divertido el viaje. - sonrió.

- Entonces... Yo...

- Sigues siendo mi madre oficialmente. Pero una vez me concedan la emancipación, no te preocupes, no volverás a saber nada de mí.

- Ya...

- ¡Beckett! - escucharon los tres a lo lejos.

- Me llaman. Tengo que volver. Estamos en medio de una operación. ¿Dónde estáis?

- Estamos hospedados en el St Regis. - le informó Richard.

- ¿Nos vemos allí cuando acabe?

- Claro. - sonrió Alexis.

- No tardaré. - dijo Kate mientras se alejaba de ellos.

* * *

- Bien... - pronunció Richard mirando a su hija.

- ¿Bien? - le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- Hubiese sido divertido tenerte como padre. Anda, vamos. - se volvió para retroceder el camino recorrido hasta allí.

- Aun podemos intentarlo. - se puso a su altura.

- Ni loca... - rio.

- ¿Crees que no daría la talla?

- Veamos... ¿De verdad crees que un padre que se precie va a fiestas de disfraces con la pinta que tenías cuando te encontré?

- Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera...

- Oye... - lo miró seria - No he venido a vuestra vida para daros un vuelco. En serio. Solo quiero esa firma. Haré mi vida.

- Espera, Alexis. - la agarró del brazo - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te den la emancipación?

- Estudiaré y trabajaré.

- Eres muy joven.

- Pero puedo hacerlo. - le dijo segura.

- No lo dudo. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- Será mejor vida que la que he tenido en las casas de acogida.

- Lo siento... - la miró con culpabilidad.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa. No lo sabías.

- Ya... Fui un inconsciente con Kate, un egoísta. Quizá, si la hubiese escuchado, ahora, todo sería diferente.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

A las 11 de la noche, Kate, entró en aquel hotel con tantos nervios que tropezó, con sus tacones, en varias ocasiones. El recepcionista, muy amable, le indicó la habitación donde se hospedaban padre e hija y subió sin más dilación a enfrentarse a una realidad y a un pasado del que siempre pretendió huir.

- Siento haber llegado tan tarde. - se disculpó cuando Alexis abrió la puerta.

- Lo entendemos. No debe ser fácil saber al mundo de tanto loco suelto.

- Sí, a veces, es complicado. - entró con cierta timidez hasta el pequeño salón, desde donde Richard la observó.

- Os dejaré a solas para que habléis. - se levantó y se metió en su habitación.

- Creo que le pones un poco nervioso aun. - sonrió Alexis.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo...

- A veces no importa el tiempo que pase.

- Es complicado.

- Lo imagino. - se acercó a su abrigo y le tendió el papel - Hay que firmar abajo. - le indicó con el dedo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Sí, claro. Nunca he tenido nada más seguro.

- Eres muy joven.

- No tanto. A un paso de cumplir los 16 y sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que quiero y que no.

- ¿No hay alguna otra alternativa?

- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación?

- Es que...

- Necesito que me firmes, por favor. Eso es todo. No es tan complicado.

- Alexis...

- Solo es una firma, por favor...

- No puedo hacer esto así...

- ¿Por qué?

- Me siento responsable...

- ¿Responsable? ¿Ahora? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me vengas con esas! No lo pienses. Firma y listo. Mañana te habrás olvidado de que me viste.

- No es tan fácil.

- Es igual de fácil que te resultó hace 16 años.

- Escúchame...

- No, no quiero. No quiero escuchar excusas baratas o peor aún, la verdad. Prefiero pensar, en mi imaginación, que mi madre no pudo cuidarme por miles de problemas. Y no pensar que, simplemente, me abandonó porque no me quería.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

Una lucha de miradas las mantuvo en silencio durante varios minutos. Kate, intentando convencerla para ser escuchada. Alexis, deseando acabar con todo y con aquella firma estampada en un papel, que debía entregar en menos de una semana.

- Mira Kate... Yo solo te he buscado para conseguir esa firma que tanto necesito. Solo eso. Es verdaderamente importante para mí.

- Apenas tienes 15 años.

- Voy a cumplir 16. ¿O no te acuerdas de la fecha?

- Lo hago. Cada año, lo hago.

- Ya... Lo imagino. - se burló.

- Por favor, sé que es muy difícil entender lo que hice pero necesito que me escuches.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Joder! ¡No pensé que fuese tan difícil! Te estoy facilitando las cosas. Una firma y desaparezco para siempre.

- Me siento responsable.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora te sientes responsable? Déjame que te diga que es un poco tarde. - se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Esto es porque crees que puede darte mala reputación? Tu imagen es perfecta como agente y cara a los medios de comunicación...

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! - Kate tuvo que controlar su frustración. Todo había sido más sencillo en su imaginación. Pero frente a su hija, las facilidades cayeron por sí solas - Este fin de semana libro. ¿Os podríais quedar y aclarar todo esto entre los tres?

- ¡Imposible! Tengo que regresar cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que hacer?

- Lo siento, pero desde hace tiempo soy independiente y no doy explicaciones a nadie.

Kate respiró profundamente. - Sé que me merezco toda la hostilidad del mundo pero estoy intentando hacer bien las cosas.

- Ahora... Lo estás intentando ahora. 16 años más tarde. Es un poco tarde. Al menos para mí.

- Hagamos una cosa... - salió Richard de la habitación - ¿Qué? Habláis tan bajito que se escucha todo. - soltó irónico - Mañana regresamos a Nueva York y te esperaremos en mi casa. Después del fin de semana, veremos qué decisión tomamos.

- ¿Te pones de su parte? - se quejó Alexis.

- No me pongo de parte de nadie. Solo intento ser coherente y que no nos matemos en el intento.

- Está bien. - claudicó Alexis al ver que su lucha sería infructuosa - Lo haremos como dices.

- Entonces... - Kate cogió su bolso - El fin de semana nos vemos... - fue caminando hacia la puerta. Richard siguió sus pasos. - Gracias. - le susurró antes de salir.

- ¿Piensas que si te pones de su lado conseguirás una cita? - lanzó Alexis.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡No es eso!

- Ya...

- No salió bien en el pasado. El futuro terminaría igual.

- ¿Seguro? Porque una cosa es lo que dices y otra lo que transmites... - alzó sus cejas.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Quieres decir si ella lo nota, ¿no?

- Hmmm... - se dejó caer a su lado.

- Creo que está tan agobiada con mi aparición que no tiene tiempo para eso. Pero, si la seguimos viendo, tarde o temprano, lo notará.

- Estupendo... - bufó.

- ¿Por qué acabó mal?

- Queríamos cosas diferentes.

- ¿Tan diferentes?

- Mucho.

- ¿Ahora quieres lo mismo que quiere ella?

- Creo que puedo entenderla. Hace 16 años era un niño inmaduro y con muchos pájaros en la cabeza. - se levantó y acarició su cabeza - Vamos a dormir. Mañana regresamos a primera hora.

* * *

A medio día Richard y Alexis entraban por la puerta del edificio.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo puedes vivir aquí?

- Ya te lo dije. Es una historia muy larga.

- Tenemos tiempo... Hasta mañana no llega Kate. Y luego, tenemos todo un fin de semana...

- Intuyo que va a ser demasiado tiempo. Puede que lo tengamos que acortar.

- ¿Miedo?

- Anda, venga, subamos a lo que es, verdaderamente, la casa y comamos algo.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- Es de las pocas cosas que me salen bien.

- ¡Eso tengo que verlo!

- ¡Te vas a quedar con la boca abierta!

- ¡Hablas demasiado!

* * *

Alexis se instaló en una de las habitaciones que le ofreció Richard. Tenía un gran ventanal por donde entraba una increíble luz. Se echó en la cama. Nunca había dormido en un lugar igual. Se sintió bien. Después de tantos años cargados de problemas, pudo sentir lo que era tener la paz suficiente para pensar con calma, con tiempo, sin acelerarse.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? - tocó Richard en la puerta y asomó su cabeza por el hueco que Alexis había dejado.

- Pasta.

- ¿Qué tipo de pasta?

- ¡Me encanta a la carbonara!

- Es una de las especialidades de esta casa.

- ¡Eso lo quiero ver! - saltó feliz y fue tras él.

* * *

La adolescente se quedó sorprendida al descubrir que Richard no mentía. Era un experto en la cocina. Se movía por esos escasos metros como pez en el agua. Incluso fue capaz de enseñarle como preparar pasta fresca. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa y dio el primer bocado, cerró los ojos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comer así.

- ¿Ves? No mentía. - sonrió orgulloso con su pericia.

- ¡Está increíble! ¿Me enseñarás?

- Claro.

- ¡Genial! - siguió comiendo - Tengo que aprender a cocinar. - terminó susurrando.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial?

- Subsistir.

- Es cierto. - Richard observó cómo su hija comía llena de felicidad. Cierta responsabilidad lo embargó. Aquella pequeña adulta, había vivido de forma que no se merecía. Y él, era su padre.

- Esta tarde tengo que salir a hacer una cosa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, gracias.

- ¿Tardarás mucho?

- No lo sé seguro, pero intentaré no hacerlo.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

- Me caes bien...

- ¿Y no me vas a decir a dónde vas?

- ¿Te mola esto de ser padre por unos días, eh?

- Me caes bien... - Richard repitió su misma frase y se encogió de hombros.

- Es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

- Está bien. Pero si necesitas algo... - le pasó un móvil - Mi número es el único.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo uno?

- Si lo tuvieras estarías todo el tiempo toqueteándolo...

- Lo perdí hace unos días...

- Ya tienes uno.

- ¡Gracias!

* * *

Alexis salió de casa de su padre a primera hora de la tarde. Tan veloz como pudo y asegurando a Richard que volvería antes de oscurecer. Sino, le llamaría para que la fuese a recoger.

- ¡Anne! - dijo lo más bajo que pudo, dando pequeños toques en una ventana.

La pequeña, de 6 años, sonrió al verla y se acercó, abriéndola. - Alexis... - susurró - Viniste...

- Te lo prometí, enana. ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?

- ¡Pronto! Ya no queda mucho, de verdad.

- Sí.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No...

- No lo dices muy convencida.

- Yo me he librado.

- Mierda... - bufó.

- Tengo un poco de miedo.

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

- Sí, esconderme. Siempre esconderme.

- Eso es, enana. Esconderte. Recuérdalo. ¿Vale?

- ¿Volverás pronto?

- Anne, te prometí que no te dejaría aquí y no lo haré. Solo unos pocos días más.

- No te olvides de mí... - Anne tendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Alexis.

- Recuerda esconderte.

- Hmmm...

- Te quiero, enana.

- Yo también.

Alexis desapareció y Anne se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Y deseó fervientemente que su hermana, de corazón, volviese a por ella cuanto antes. Y que no fuese demasiado tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO O06**

Richard caminó un tanto desesperado a lo largo del salón. Las 10 de la noche y no sabía nada de Alexis.

- ¿Nervioso? - una sonriente Alexis estaba a los pies de la escalera de caracol que separaba la planta baja de la superior de aquel almacén convertido en casa.

- ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto!

- ¡Esa boca! Menudo ejemplo que das a una menor...

- Es cierto... - achicó sus ojos - No había caído en eso. Has tardado un poco.

- Ya, al final fue todo un poco más complicado.

- ¿Todo bien?

- ¡Sí! - intentó disimular su preocupación por Anne.

- Ven, siéntate, Alexis. - le indicó el sofá y él se sentó a su lado - Eres bastante parecida a mí.

- Eres mi padre...

- Lo que quiero decir es que sé que algo te preocupa. Me gustaría ayudarte. - dijo sincero.

- Es que no puedes.

- Si no pruebas, nunca lo sabremos. - le hizo una pequeña mueca para que sonriese.

* * *

Alexis lo miró. Cuando tomó la decisión de salir en su busca, nunca creyó encontrarse con alguien así. Alguien en quien sentir confianza. A lo largo de su vida, podía contar con los dedos de una mano, las personas en las que verdaderamente podía creer. - Es mi última casa de acogida. - titubeó captando toda la atención de Richard - Hay una niña.

- ¿Una niña?

- El matrimonio solicitó varias acogidas... Les concedieron la mía y la de Anne.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- 6 años. - entrelazó sus manos nerviosa - Esa casa es una pesadilla.

- Alexis voy a ayudarte. Dime todo lo que sea necesario.

- Solicitaré la emancipación y me llevaré a Anne conmigo.

- Espera, espera. - se tocó el pelo sin entender nada.

- El hombre... cuando bebe...

- ¡Vamos! - se levantó del sofá - ¿Has ido esta tarde allí?

- Tenía que verla. Estaba muy asustada.

- Andando, no tenemos tiempo.

- Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

- A por ella.

- No nos van a dejar.

- O sí. Confía en mí. Venga.

* * *

Richard le indicó que debían bajar por un pequeño ascensor que había construido al fondo del pasillo y que Alexis había obviado.

- ¿Y esto?

- Bajamos al garaje.

- Te has hecho una casa como la de un superhéroe.

- ¿A qué mola? – sonrió ante la gran elaboración de su casa.

- Madre mía...

- ¿Qué?

- Lo llevas complicado como pretendas que Kate se maraville con lo que has madurado estos años.

- ¿No lo hará?

- ¿Has visto este ascensor?

- ¡Pero si es lo mejor que hay en la casa!

- No quiero quitarte las ilusiones... - rio.

- Luego seguimos con esta discusión. Ahora tenemos algo que hacer.

* * *

Alexis guio a su padre hasta su última casa de acogida. Cuando llegaron, sintió un pequeño malestar en su interior. Como si las cosas no estuviesen todo lo bien que precisaban.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No sé...

- Estás pálida...

- Tengo una sensación extraña...

- Bajemos. - dijo abriendo la puerta del coche y cerrando tras él - ¿Por dónde has visto a Anne? - poniéndose a su altura.

- Por la ventana de su habitación. Es por la parte trasera.

- Vayamos.

* * *

Llanto. Un llanto desgarrador. Eso es lo que comenzaron a oír cuando giraron la esquina. Alexis echó a correr hacia la ventana. Se quedó paralizada. Anne, escondida en una esquina, lloraba desconsolada, mientras la puerta de su cuarto, se forzaba por ser abierta.

- La va a matar... - susurró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Richard llegó a su altura y miró lo que su hija con horror no pudo describir.

- Él... es él... y esta vez no estoy yo para defenderla.

- No tú no, pero yo sí. - salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Richard no se lo pensó dos veces. Y aquella puerta tampoco puso mucha resistencia. Con un par de golpes, cedió. Atravesó la casa como un loco buscando a aquel delincuente que estaba amenazando a una niña. Lo encontró. Con una vara en su mano. Gritando. Intentando tirar abajo la puerta. Completamente borracho. Lo tumbó. Se tiró sobre él y lo redujo. Alexis apareció corriendo por el mismo pasillo y entró a la habitación a por Anne. La agarró en sus brazos y salió de la casa ante la atenta mirada de Richard que sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡Lo voy a...de...de...denunciar! - gritó el hombro forcejeando.

- El que lo va a denunciar soy yo. Prepárese para lo que le viene por delante. - apretó sus brazos.

- ¡Toma! - Alexis le tendió una cuerda.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el coche. Tenía que venir a ayudarte, ¿no?

- ¡Esto es un equipo!

- ¡Estáis locos! ¡Soltarme! ¡Se os va a caer el pelo! ¡Lo juro! Esa niña me pertenece... Igual que tú. - miró a Alexis.

- ¡Alexis es mi hija! ¡Cuidado con lo que sueltas por esa boca, estúpido! - lo golpeó y quedó inconsciente.

- Creo que ya no nos va a molestar por un rato...

- Hay que llamar a la policía. - ató los brazos del hombre y se incorporó.

- ¿Estamos metidos en un lío? - Alexis asustada.

- ¿Nosotros? ¡El que está en un lío es este? Por cierto, ¿no tiene mujer?

- Estará trabajando.

- Esta noche cuando llegue tendrá una estupenda sorpresa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por lo pronto, como te he dicho, llamar a la policía, a un amigo que me debe un favor y nos iremos a casa. Y ahora, vamos a compañar a Anne. - abrazó a Alexis por sus hombros y salieron de allí.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Richard se acercó al coche, tras llamar a la policía y a su contacto. Alexis, abrazaba a Anne, que escondía su cabeza en su cuello, aun temblando.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí?

- Hmmm... - asintió Alexis.

- Esperamos a que llegue la policía y nos vamos.

- ¿Tardará mucho?

- No. 5 minutos máximo.

- ¿Anne viene con nosotros, verdad?

- Por supuesto. Nos vamos todos a casa.

* * *

Varias patrullas llegarona al momento. Richard se acercó hasta ellos para evitar que ambas pudiesen ser testigos de lo que se decía. Prefería mantenerlas al margen. Ya habían sufrido bastante. Al menos por ese día.

- ¿Señor Castle? Soy el inspector Esposito y este es mi compañero Ryan. - ambos policias se presentaron.

- ¡Hola! - tendió su mano a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Las niñas están bien? - Ryan.

- Sí. Un poco asustadas, pero bien.

- ¿Y el señor Owen? - Esposito.

- Está dentro. Atado de manos. Está bastante bebido. No creo que recuerde mucho. Por cierto, antes de que lo vean, le pegué un puñetazo cuando amenazó a mi hija.

- Sí, hemos recibido toda la información desde altas instancias. No se preocupe. Pueden irse tranquilamente. - Ryan.

- Para cualquier cosa, lo que necesiten, aquí les dejo mi número. - les dejó varias tarjetas.

- Nos pondremos en contacto. - Esposito.

* * *

Richard se subió al coche, arrancó y salió de allí. Miró por el retrovisor. De pronto, en su vida, había dos personas más. Y si era un poco sincero consigo mismo, no estaba preparado para dejar ir a ninguna de ellas. Quizá, era cuestión del destino. Quizá, esto era la segunda oportunidad que llevaba esperando toda su vida. Porque a lo largo de toda ella había dejado escapar para primera oportunidad que se había presentado.

- Ya hemos llegado. - cuando entraron al garaje.

- Anne, vamos, ya estamos a salvo. No te preocupes. - Alexis abrazó a la pequeña y salieron del coche.

- ¡Hola Anne! - Richard se agachó a su altura y tendió su mano.

- ¡Gracias! - Anne se echó a sus brazos, llorando. Sus pequeños bracitos rodearon el cuello de aquel adulto que se había convertido en su héroe.

- Todo está bien. - la alzó en sus brazos y se incorporó - Ahora vas a ver un ascensor único. - obtuvo toda la atención de la niña.

- Es cierto Anne... - Alexis sonrió - Te va a encantar.

- ¡Ala! - indicó con una de sus manos - ¡Qué chulo! ¿Vives aquí?

- Es increíble, ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Bien! Al fin alguien que me comprende... - alzó las cejas hacia Alexis, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- El ascensor es de Batman...

- ¡Sí! ¿Has visto? ¡Mira la pantalla que tiene! ¡Vemos la calle! - Richard, emocionado.

- ¡Ala! ¡Está todo pintado! - Anne miró hacia todos los lados, incapaz de cerrar su boca.

- Menuda pareja estáis hecha... ¡Sois como dos niños! - Alexis dio al botón para subir a casa.

* * *

Anne se quedó dormida en cuanto le contaron un par de cuentos. Richard fue el encargado. Los llenó de imaginación, con hadas, cargadas de magia. Intentando dejarle un rastro de tranquilidad. De seguridad. Y, en cierta forma, demostrándole que la vida, era algo muy diferente a lo que había sufrido en esa casa de acogida.

- Mañana, llega Kate. - encontró a Alexis sentada en el sofá, intentando encontrar algo en la tele.

- ¿Crees que me firmará?

- ¿No has pensado otra alternativa?

- ¿Cuál?

- No puedes ir a vivir sola y llevarte a Anne. Ningún juez te daría su custodia.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Que viváis conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? Pero si tú necesitas una niñera...

- Puedo hacerlo Alexis. De verdad. - se mostró todo lo serio que pudo.

- No sé Rick. Yo no tenía eso en mente... Yo...

- Esto es mejor, Alexis. No tendrás que convertirte en adulta tan pronto. Podrás seguir estudiando, ir a la universidad, trabajar, ser quien siempre has querido ser pero sin prisas. Y Anne...

- Tendrá un futuro mejor. El que se merece. ¿No es increíble? ¡Es como un ángel! ¡Quién puede abandonar algo así!

- A veces nos tenemos que ver en esa situación. - se sentó a su lado - Sé que sientes mucha rabia hacia Kate pero no pierdes nada por escucharla. A pesar de terminar tan mal como lo hicimos, la conozco. Por fuera parece fría, pero por dentro es la persona más cálida que jamás conocí.

- Es que no puedes ocultarlo, aunque quieras.

- ¿El qué?

- Que no lograste olvidarla.

- Ya... - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Asesinaron a su madre. Dejó sus estudios. Y se metió en la academia de policía. No estuve de acuerdo. A mí me ofrecieron un contrato genial para escribir una serie de novelas, pero debía estar viajando continuamente... Temas de promoción... Discutimos. Le pedí que se olvidase de todo y viniese conmigo.

- Te dijo que no.

- Entre otras muchas cosas.

- Como que eras un poco egoísta...

- ¿Estuviste ahí?

- ¡Qué gracioso!

- Total, que no hice las cosas muy bien que digamos.

- ¿No volviste a buscarla?

- Alguna vez lo intenté... pero no fui capaz de llamar a su puerta.

- Bueno, quizá, esta sea una nueva oportunidad... - se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que no sea la misma persona... o que ya tenga a alguien... o que su trabajo sea su centro.

- O que todo lo que piensas ahora, no tenga sentido cuando venga.

- Quien sabe... Pero, no nos desviemos del tema... ¿Vas a tomar en serio mi propuesta?

- ¿Puedo pensarla esta noche con la almohada?

- Si te va a aconsejar bien, estupendo. - le sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

Kate revisó el edificio. Varias veces. Achicó sus ojos. 'No tiene remedio' pensó. Aquel edificio había sido una herencia que Richard recibió cuando sus abuelos fallecieron. Ahí era donde él se escondía cada vez que la relación con su madre era una tortura. Y seguía escondiéndose. Giró la esquina y encontró una nueva puerta. Confió en que fuese ahí donde debía llamar, si es que sus recuerdos no le fallaban.

- Lo has encontrado... - Richard abrió la puerta.

- Mis recuerdos aún no se han perdido.

- Estamos arriba. Pasa. - como todo un caballero dejó pasar a Kate y cerró la puerta. Respiró. Se daba el pistoletazo de salida al fin de semana.

* * *

Kate llegó al apartamento. Entró directamente, como quien, automáticamente, reconoce cada centímetro del espacio. A pesar de haber mejoras y modificaciones, la esencia de aquel lugar aún permanecía inerte en el ambiente. - ¡Hola! - saludó a Alexis.

- ¡Hola Kate! - sonrió su hija desde el sofá. Junto a ella, Anne, pintaba. Alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Hola! - Kate sonrió a la pequeña que la miraba con mucha atención.

- Hola. - Anne se sonrojo.

- Esta en Anne. - le informó Alexis.

- Encantada de conocerte, Anne. - Kate. La niña asintió.

- Te acompaño hasta la habitación. - Richard llegó al salón y se paró en seco al ver que Anne ya había sido presentada. Una sorpresa con la que nadie había contado para esos dos días.

- Claro. - Kate asintió.

* * *

La agente del FBI, disimuladamente, revisó cada espacio, hasta llegar a la última puerta. - ¿Es aquí?

- Sí, es la única que queda libre.

- Va a ser un poco complicado no recordar... - suspiró.

- Es cierto... No me había dado cuenta de eso. Espera. Ven. - retrocedieron varios pasos y Richard abrió otra puerta - Mejor aquí. Es mi habitación pero yo me quedaré en la otra.

- No es necesario, yo...

- Si, si lo es. Pasa. - la invitó - Un poco más tarde cogeré lo que necesite para el fin de semana y lo llevará a la otra. Quédate aquí. - sonrió.

- Gracias, Rick. - asintió - ¿Anne es tu hija?

- No. Anne es una niña que vivía en la misma casa de acogida que Alexis. Ayer fuimos a por ella. El hombro de ese matrimonio, les estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Se quedará aquí. Al menos, hasta que se tomen las decisiones oportunas.

- ¿Te has ofrecido a cuidar de ella?

- Hmmm...

- Vaya... Siempre pensé que huías de las responsabilidades.

- La vida termina por hacerte ver que cuando eres un joven alocado, las decisiones que tomas no son siempre las más acertadas.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Y muchas cosas... - se sentó en la cama, mirando el suelo, incapaz de cruzar la mirada con la de él.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - Richard cerró la puerta de la habitación.

- Me enteré después de nuestra última pelea. Vine aquí. Vine a hablar contigo. Entré con mi llave. Pero todo estaba desierto. No había ni rastro de ti.

- Me fui. - se sentó a su lado - Cuando me di cuenta que te había perdido, no quise continuar mucho más tiempo en la ciudad. Cogí el primer vuelo que me facilitaron desde la editorial.

- Lo imaginé.

- Podrías haberme llamado...

- En aquel momento sentí que no era lo que yo quería. No podía ser madre. - ocultó su rostro entre sus manos - Estaba de cuatro meses cuando me enteré. El mundo se vino abajo. Mi objetivo era trabajar duro para vengar la muerte de mi madre. Un bebé... Un bebé trastocaba todo.

- Kate...

- ¿Qué egoísta verdad?

- No iba a decir eso... No puedo juzgarte, porque no tengo derecho. No estuve a tu lado. - agarró una de sus manos.

- Cuando nació, una asistente social me aseguró que una pareja estaba deseosa de quedarse con ella. Que era una estupenda familia. Que la cuidarían. Y yo sentí que no iba a ser una buena madre. Que ese bebé necesitaba algo más que una mujer cargada de odio, dispuesta a vengar la muerte de su madre a toda costa. ¿Qué vida le hubiese dado?

- Yo tampoco estuve para ella. Todo se dio así. Y no podemos ir al pasado. Y, quizá, si volviésemos, actuaríamos igual, porque en aquel momento las circunstancias eran distintas a las de ahora. - apretó su mano.

- No la adoptaron... - susurró.

- No habla mucho de lo que ha vivido, pero intuyo que nada ha sido muy fácil. Y debemos estar preparados para ello porque cuando escuchemos toda su historia, el sentimiento de culpabilidad volverá a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo pude abandonarla a su suerte?

- Lo que te tocó vivir no fue nada fácil. La muerte de tu madre invadió todo. No puedes exigirte lo mismo que se le exigiría a una persona que a los 20 años estaba viviendo lo que toca vivir a esa edad. Tú, a los 20, estabas asimilando un hecho atroz.

- ¿Cómo se lo explicas a ella?

- Va a ser difícil. Puede que al principio no lo entienda. Se enfade. No quiera perdonarnos. Solo el tiempo puede ayudarnos en ello.

- Parece que se lleva bien contigo.

- Soy el tio irresponsable, guay, al que nadie nunca le exige nada porque se creen que no soy capaz de vivir bajo las normas de la responsabilidad. Te aseguro que no es un halago.

- Sigues viviendo aquí...

- Hmmm... - asintió - Intenté irme pero no pude. Tengo buenos recuerdos aquí.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Como siempre. De un lado para otro. La veo en Navidad y poco más. ¿Tu padre?

- Lo veo en Navidad. Viene a Washington. El resto del año hablamos por teléfono. Se nos da muy bien eso de charlar sobre el tiempo.

- Es un tema muy recurrente.

- Se suele dar más entre vecinos.

- A veces es complicado hablar con los padres. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con todo esto? - Kate tenía algo en mente, pero prefirió escuchar las decisiones de Richard antes de exponer nada.

* * *

Richard se incorporó y se plantó ante la ventana. - Cuando venía a estar con mis abuelos, entraba en esta habitación. La de ellos. Desprendía un aroma de hogar. Lo que nunca tuve con mi madre. Me quedaba quieto, mirando por esta misma ventana... Siempre me preguntaba el motivo por el cual mi madre no era capaz de estar conmigo ni una semana seguida. Me frustraba ver que no era igual que el resto de niños. Me enfadaba. Todos ellos tenían una casa. Un padre. Una madre. Me sentía solo... - miró a Kate para continuar - Lleva 16 años sintiendo eso mismo, estoy seguro... No quiero eso para ella. Le he ofrecido quedarse conmigo. Y que Anne también forme parte de ello.

- Rick...

- Se lo debemos...

- Lo sé. - se acercó hasta él - Yo... Me gustaría poder formar parte de todo eso... Mi trabajo...me absorbe.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Ya no he de formar parte de todos los operativos. Ahora, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, puedo decidir dónde y cómo participar.

Quizá, si a ti te parece bien...y a ella... Podría venir cada fin de semana. - soltó todo el aire que tenía reservado en sus pulmones, esperando con ansia su respuesta.

- Me parece una buena idea. Aquí hay espacio suficiente para todos.

- Quizá ahora ella se eche para atrás si ve que yo formo parte de...

- Confía en mí... Sé que es un poco raro hacerlo, pero creo que es bastante parecida a mí. En el fondo lleva buscando una familia toda su vida. Tenerla al alcance... No nos dejará ir.

- Y Anne...no la conozco pero me gustaría poder hacerlo.

- Coloca tus cosas. Cuando estés lista, sales. Estaremos en el salón. Nos vamos a dar un paseo, comemos en un restaurante a Anne le encantará y le exponemos nuestra idea, ¿te parece?

- Hmmm... - sonrió.

- ¿Qué? - la miró intrigado.

- Has cambiado...

- No te creas... Espera a ver mi ascensor... Y después hablamos. - rio - Te esperamos. - salió de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Richard preparo un aperitivo para todos, mientras Alexis jugaba con Anne al parchís. Era el juego preferido de la pequeña. Con él se divertía tanto que parecía una sesión de risoterapia. Richard contempló aquella imagen y se quedó embobado. El tiempo se paró un segundo. Ese preciso instante en el que fue consciente que sus giras, sus viajes, sus promociones no eran lo que llenaban su espíritu. El vacío que sentía en cada nueva ciudad, solo podría ser cubierto con eso. La estampa que tenía ante él. Una familia.

- ¿Quién va ganando? - se acercó hasta ellas.

- ¡Yo! - gritó Anne feliz.

- Claro... Me haces trampas, enana. - Alexis tocó su nariz sonriendo.

- ¡Tú me haces trampas! - rio Anne.

- A mí me da que las dos hacéis trampas sin parar... - cogió el color azul - Seguro que os gano con los ojos cerrados. - les guiñó un ojo.

- Eso será si te dejamos, ¿no? - Alexis.

- ¡Voy a ganar yo! - Anne.

- ¡Oh, no! El ganador del mundo seré yo... - Richard.

* * *

Kate apareció por el pasillo. Los tres volvieron su mirada. Se sintió observada y sonrió. - ¿Puedo jugar? - sonó temblorosa.

- Bueno, yo creo que antes de jugar deberíamos hablar. - Alexis se levantó del suelo y se sentó en el sofá mirando a su madre.

- Claro, por mí perfecto. - Kate dio un paso adelante.

- Ven, Anne... - indicó Richard - ¿Quieres ver una súper tele que tengo con cientos de películas Disney?

- ¿Tienes películas Disney?

- ¡Todas!

- ¿En serio?

- Y tan en serio... - sonrió y le tendió la mano. Anne no puso resistencia y se fue con Richard.

- ¿Qué tal todo? - Kate intentó sacar algún tema de conversación con su hija.

- Bien. Richard me dejó quedarme aquí.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Vas a firmarme el papel?

- Creo que podemos hacerlo de otra manera.

- No hay otra manera, Kate.

- Podemos intentar buscar otra solución.

- ¿Ahora? Es extraño que te preocupes justo cuando yo os he ido a buscar.

- Hija...

- ¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

- ¡Alexis! - le llamó la atención Richard - No es forma de hablarle. Creo que todos somos adultos. Y Anne es pequeña. Lo puede oír todo. Bastante inestabilidad habrá tenido ya.

- Estupendo... Ponte de su parte. - se dejó hundir en el sofá entrecruzando sus brazos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú eres la que quieres emanciparte? - se sentó a su lado - Vamos a exponer cada uno nuestras ideas. No creo que sea tan difícil negociar.

- Mi idea está clara. - se cerró en banda.

- Está bien. Entonces escucha la nuestra. Podemos y queremos daros un hogar tanto a ti como a Anne. Sabes que podemos hacerlo. Y no importa quien ha buscado a quien. La realidad es que estamos aquí y que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad. - la miró buscando algún síntoma de que estuviese escuchándole.

- No he entendido bien... ¿Los dos queréis darnos un hogar? - miró perpleja a cada uno.

- La idea es que viváis aquí conmigo y Kate venga los fines de semana.

- Ya... - Alexis miró hacia el techo.

- El techo no es el que te está hablando, Alexis. Kate y yo lo hemos consensuado.

- Ella no podrá cumplir su parte. Su trabajo es demasiado importante.

- Déjame demostrártelo, por favor. - susurró Kate.

- No sé qué gano con esto, solo más problemas. - Alexis.

- Ganas una familia. Lo que llevas buscando toda la vida. - Richard.

- Anne... - Alexis intentó buscar alguna excusa.

- Por ella, intentémoslo por ella. - insistió Richard - Si prefieres que pongamos de excusa a Anne para intentar que esto funcione, pongámosla. Aunque tú también estás deseando dar una oportunidad a esta idea.

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil? - Alexis

- Sí. Si dices que sí, lo es. - la miró con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo contactos. Así de sencillo.

- Entonces, si digo que sí, ¿no habría problemas?

- Ninguno.

- Está bien. Probaremos. Pero no prometo nada. - dijo seria.

- Estupendo. - Richard sonrió y miró a Kate. La agente respiró tranquila, aunque cargada de tensión. El primer paso estaba dado. Anne apareció por el pasillo - ¿Puedo pasar ya? - preguntó tímida.

- Claro, cariño. Ven. - dijo Richard sonriendo. Anne corrió a sus brazos ante la perpleja mirada de Kate que era incapaz de apartar la mirada ante la relación de Richard y aquella pequeña.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

- ¿Tú quieres quedarte aquí?

- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! ¡Mucho! Es la mejor casa de todas. Y tú eres el mejor de los papas. - lo abrazó.

- ¿Has visto? - preguntó mirando a Alexis - Alguien que se alegra de verdad. - la picó sonriente.

- ¿No estás contenta Lex?

- Así que Lex, ¿eh? - Richard intercalando su mirada entre ambas.

- Así solo puede llamarme Anne. - pronunció Alexis.

- Sí, señorita. A sus órdenes. - imitó la voz de Alexis.

- ¡Qué gracioso eres, Rick! - rio Anne - ¿Y tú? - preguntó hacia Kate.

- Ella es Kate. Os va a cuidar conmigo. ¿Te parece bien?

- Es muy guapa. - asintió.

- Si, lo es. - Richard acarició sus mejillas.

- Gracias, Anne. - Kate la miró agradecida.

* * *

La pequeña se soltó de los brazos de Richard y salió corriendo hacia Kate, a la que abrazó por las piernas. - Gracias. - dijo feliz. Kate se agachó a su altura.

- No tienes nada que agradecernos.

- Vosotros sois buenos. Nunca me han cuidado los buenos. Siempre han sido los malos. Hasta que conocí a Lex. Ella me ha cuidado mucho. - abrazó a Kate por el cuello, apretándose fuerte.

- Ahora, nosotros también te cuidaremos. - la estrechó contra su pecho, mirando a Richard y Alexis.

- Bien, pues resuelto el problema principal, coger vuestros abrigos... ¡Nos vamos! - anunció Richard sonriente.

- ¿Ahora? - se quejó Alexis.

- Ahora. Os espero en mi ascensor. - caminó hacia él.

A los pocos segundos, las tres hicieron acto de presencia junto a él. Kate fue incapaz de controlar su risa. - ¿Le hace gracia algo, agente? - pregunto Richard.

- Nada... - intentó pronunciar.

- Le hace gracia el ascensor... - le informó Anne - ¡Es muy divertido! ¿Verdad?

- Sí. - asintió Kate.

- Ellas no lo entienden, Anne, pero este es el mejor ascensor que hay en el planeta. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Mira a Batman! - señaló a varias de las paredes.

- ¡Lo sé! - sonrió emocionado.

- Madre mía... - susurró Alexis. Y todos rompieron a reír.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Richard miró a las tres sonriente cuando estas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Estaban frente a la mayor empresa de decoración. Las acercó a base de pequeñas mentiras piadosas. Y el resultado había sido el esperado. Ninguna de ellas se había imaginado que acudirían allí. - ¿Qué? ¿Sorprendidas, no?

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Rick? - preguntó Kate, achicando sus ojos.

- Uy... Esa mirada... - Richard se dejó caer hacia la ventanilla, dramatizando ante la risa de Anne.

- ¿Qué mirada?

- Tú mirada. La de si me estás metiendo en un lío, te vas a enterar... ¡Esa mirada!

- ¿No puedes tomarte nada en serio? - se quejó.

- No. Ese es él. - sentenció Alexis.

- Madre e hija...clavaditas... - susurró - Estamos aquí porque debemos redecorar la casa.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Alexis alzando sus cejas.

- Entraremos allí y compraremos todo lo necesario para redecorar vuestras habitaciones. - les informó.

- A ti te sobre el dinero, ¿no? - Alexis abrió la puerta del coche para salir.

- ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? - preguntó Richard haciéndose el ofendido.

- ¿El dueño de Microsoft? - le lanzó su hija antes de salir del coche y cerrar la puerta. Kate se quedó mirándolo, riendo.

Richard, salió del coche y ayudó a Anne. - ¿Nunca has leído las mejores novelas de misterio?

- Espera... - lo miró perpleja - ¿No serás ese Richard?

- Hmmm... - rio - Te he dejado alucinada, ¿eh?

- Pero, ¿cómo...?

- Me cambié de apellido... Ya sabes, algo así como nombre artístico. Richard Castle. - se encogió de hombros.

- Esto es la leche... - Alexis sin dar crédito.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eres el escritor? - preguntó Anne.

- Sí... ¿Por qué?

- Eres el escritor favorito de Clive. - le dijo.

- ¿Y quién es Clive?

- Su novio.

- ¿Tienes novio? - gritó.

- Rick... - intentó calmarlo Kate.

- ¿Lo has oído?

- Sí, Clive es su novio. - volvió a repetirle la información.

- ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? - se rascó la cabeza.

- ¡Clive es muy bueno! - le informó Anne. Kate se agachó y la alzó, abrazándola.

- No hagas caso a Rick... Es que es poco moderno. - sonrió.

- ¡Ah, no! No es que no sea moderno...

- No te preocupes, que como ahora viviremos juntos, ya te lo presentaré. - rio Alexis que hasta ese momento había estado atónita mirando su reacción.

- Sí, me muero de ganas... - susurró, apretando la mandíbula.

* * *

Recorrieron el almacén en busca de todo lo necesario: ropa de cama, alguna mesilla, un par de armarios, toallas,... Un sin fin de productos. Anne recorrió cada uno de los pasillos jugando con Richard. Uno escondiéndose del otro. Mientras Alexis y Kate, caminaban dos pasos por detrás de ellos, en silencio. Kate, en un par de ocasiones, suspiró. Mil de pensamientos cruzaron su mente. Se cargó de cierto temor. Había renunciado a tanto a lo largo de esos años. Tantas cosas por una venganza que no había podido llevar a cabo.

- Ey... - Richard se paró detrás de ella. Sin darse cuenta se había paralizado ante un expositor. Todos los demás habían continuado y el escritor volvió a buscarla.

- Ey... - giró su rostro.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Hmmm... - asintió poco convincente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Nada. - negó, sonriente.

- Han pasado los años, pero te conozco. Te conozco muy bien. - Kate se giró y lo abrazó. Buscó sentirse reconfortada. Querida. Richard tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y la apretó contra él. - Todo va a salir bien, Kate.

- No hice las cosas bien. No medí las consecuencias.

- En aquel momento hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala.

- Siento vértigo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Tú también?

- Desde el primer instante en el que Alexis entró por la puerta de casa. - sonrió.

- Siento habértelo ocultado.

- Seamos sinceros... Hasta yo me lo hubiese ocultado. Era demasiado egoísta. Solo pensé en mí. En lo que yo quería. No te escuché. Si lo hubiese hecho, tal vez, ahora estaríamos...

- Nunca lo sabremos. - se acomodó en sus brazos - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el abrazo. Lo necesitaba.

- Siempre fuiste mucho de abrazos... - sonrió.

- Hmmm... Me hacías sentirme segura.

- Lo haremos bien, Kate. Ahora sí puedo prometerte cosas. Y te lo prometo. - susurró.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, después de parar en un restaurante de comida rápida, dispuestos a redecorar, entre todos, las estancias. Anne ayudó a Richard a subir todo. Bajaron y subieron todo en diez viajes por ascensor. A cada cual más enigmática. Cada vez que Anne se despistaba, Richard apretaba uno de los botones y salían diferentes colores y voces que pronunciaban las frases más características de las películas. Anne terminó fascinada.

- Kate... - entró la pequeña corriendo hacia la isla de la cocina donde Kate organizaba parte de la compra que también habían adquirido.

- Dime, Anne. - se agachó a su altura.

- ¿Tú eres la mamá de verdad de Lex?

- Sí. Soy yo. - reconoció con cierta timidez.

- ¡Qué bien! - la abrazó.

- ¿Te alegras?

- Hmmm... - apretando sus bracitos entorno a su cuello.

- Sí, yo también me alegro... - susurró.

- ¿Nos vas a cuidar?

- Claro.

- ¿A las dos?

- Sí, cariño. - se enterneció ante la pregunta - Te prometo que a las dos.

- Lex me ha dicho que trabajas mucho.

- Pero el trabajo no es lo más importante para mí. Ahora que estáis en mi vida, vosotras sois lo más importante.

- ¡Vale! - agradeció feliz.

- Psss... - surgió Richard de la nada - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no soy tan importante como ellas? - bromeó con cierta verdad en aquella pregunta.

- Bueno... - Kate se hizo la desinteresada a posta.

- ¡Qué bonito, agente! Esto no favorece para nada la convivencia. - siguió el escritor. Anne se giró en los brazos de Kate y buscó a Richard.

- Seguro que también tiene un hueco para ti. - le dijo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Sí! ¿A que sí, Kate?

- Puede... - rio.

- ¡Está bromeando! - Anne sonrió al ver la cara de pucheros de Richard.

- Qué estampa más bonita de familia. - ironizó Alexis que había sido testigo de toda la escena.

- ¿Estás enfada Lex? - preguntó Anne triste.

- No, enana. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No te gustan como papás? - insistió.

- No es eso... Eres pequeña para poder entenderlo. - se excusó.

- Pero Lex... ¡Yo no quiero volver a la otra casa! - pronunció angustiada.

- No, enana, eso no pasará. - miró a Richard y Kate preocupada.

- Anne... - Kate hizo que se girase hacia ella - No te vas a ir a ningún lado. Te quedarás con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo es que el sistema se va a rendir a vosotros? Está claro que el dinero tiene mucho que ver... - Alexis miró a Richard con cierta rabia.

- Alexis... - bufó Richard.

- ¿No tengo razón?

- Sí, es verdad. Resulta que mi amigo es el alcalde de la ciudad. Y sí, va a arreglar todo el papeleo para que os podáis quedar con nosotros. Y no me avergüenzo de pedir su ayuda para esto. ¿Alguna pregunta más que quieras hacer? - exclamó el escritor exasperado por la actitud de su hija.

Alexis se dio media vuelta y cerró, de un portazo, la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

- Está muy enfadada... - Anne.

- Se le pasará. - Richard.

- ¿Con vosotros? - Anne.

- Está un poquito enfadada porque hace unos años tomé una mala decisión. - intentó explicarle Kate.

- La abandonasteis... - susurró Anne con cierta tristeza.

- Sí. - asintió Kate.

- Ahora estáis aquí. Se le pasará.

- Eres un cielo, cariño.

- Mis papis nunca vendrán. Están junto a las estrellas. Mi abuelita murió y me quedé solita.

- Ya no estarás sola.

- ¿No os iréis? ¿Seremos una familia?

Richard llegó hasta ellas y se agachó. - Vamos a ser una familia. - le prometió ante la mirada esperanzada de Kate, que asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 011**

Kate se despertó. Las 4 de la mañana. Dio varias vueltas en la cama. No hubo manera. Decidió levantarse. Prepararse un vaso de leche e intentar llamar al sueño desde el salón.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se echó con su taza, abrazada a una manta, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Como, de pronto, los errores del pasado, volvían a aparecer. Sin saber muy bien cómo. Sin saber muy bien el motivo.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - la voz de Richard la asustó.

- No te había escuchado... - susurró.

- ¿Pensando?

- No puedo dormir. Doy mil vueltas en la cama. - se justificó.

- Es normal. Todos estamos un poco inquietos. - se sentó a su lado.

- Creo que vosotros lo lleváis un poco mejor. - intentó sonreír.

- La suerte que tengo es que nuestra hija piensa que soy un caso perdido y no me echa tanto la culpa como a ti. Aunque...

- ¿Qué?

- Quizá lo haga así porque necesita tener algo a lo que aferrarse. No tiene que ser fácil pensar que tus padres fueron incapaces de criarte...

- Rick... Tú no lo sabías...

- Tampoco ayudé demasiado a que confiaras en mí.

- No lo justifica. Tendría que haber hecho las cosas de diferente manera.

- Buscabas algo más en tu vida.

- Aun sigo buscándolo... - dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible.

- ¿No lo has conseguido?

- No.

- Pero has llegado muy lejos... Quiero decir...

- Pero esa persona ha llegado más lejos que yo... Casi inalcanzable.

- Lo siento mucho. - agarró su mano, intentando reconfortarla.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó mirando la unión de sus manos.

- Lo que quieras que hagamos.

- No, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo Rick. No es lo que yo quiera. Lo que quiera nuestra hija o Anne... Es lo que todos queramos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

- En este rato que he estado aquí... Quizá sea el momento de regresar a Nueya York.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hay muchas otras formas de trabajar para el FBI, desde otros puntos del país.

- Imagino que de forma incógnita...

- Imaginas bien.

- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

- Estoy en un momento de mi vida que siento que todo está patas arriba. No sé quién soy. Ni quien quiero ser.

* * *

Richard se levantó algo nervioso. Rodeó el sofá y se plantó ante una de las ventanas. Mirando hacia la calle principal.

- ¿Hay alguien que te espera en Washington? - exhaló esperando la peor respuesta.

- Mi prometido... - Kate respondió al instante.

- Estás prometida...

- Desde hace seis meses. - se levantó y caminó hasta él, buscando el contacto visual - Rick...

- Enhorabuena, Kate. - se giró, mirándola.

- Lo tenía todo bajo control. Toda mi vida planeada. El pasado oculto en una parte recóndita de mi mente. Y... llegáis de pronto a mi vida... Me replanteó todo... Todo... ¿En algún momento he sido feliz en estos años?

- Esa respuesta solo la puedes saber tú...

- ¿Y si quiero averiguarlo? - preguntó con algo de timidez.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A mudarme, Rick. A estar con vosotros. A averiguar si es esto lo que quiero de verdad.

- ¿Y volver a irte después? ¿En serio crees que tu prometido va a aceptar que compartas piso con tú ex, una hija en común y una hija adoptiva?

- Rick...

- Joder Kate... Contigo siempre es igual... Tendrás que hablar con él, ante todo... Explicarle lo que ocurre. Quizá el no quiera tenernos en su vida... O peor... Mucho peor para mí...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No has pensado que quizá quiera ser él el cabeza de familia?

- Tú eres su padre, Rick.

- Sí, un estupendo padre que se acaba de enterar que tiene una hija de 16 años. ¿Eso que dice sobre mí? - se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.

- Soy yo la responsable...

- Ya...

- No confías en mí...

- Te fuiste, Kate. Yo era un desastre, un inmaduro... Un loco que soñaba demasiado... Pero te fuiste. Decidiste lo que era mejor para ti y no me tuviste en cuenta. Intenté buscarte. Lo hice. Te aseguro que si...

- No podía obligarte a perseguir mi objetivo.

- No dejaste que decidiese...

- Era mejor así.

- ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti?

- ¡No podía meterte en mi venganza, Rick!

- ¿Por qué? - cortó la distancia entre ambos, quedándose a varios centímetros de sus labios.

- No quería manchar lo único bueno que había en mi vida... Era una niña. Una niña que te amaba demasiado. Tanto como para no querer arrastrarte conmigo.

- Era una decisión de ambos. Como ahora.

- Hubieses venido conmigo. Hubieses estado días y días esperando por mí en nuestra casa. Casi sin vernos. Contadas horas. ¿Hasta cuándo podrías haberlo soportado?

- No lo sé. Al menos lo hubiésemos intentando. Eso es mucho más de lo que hicimos en la realidad. Míranos ahora...

- Hemos vuelto al inicio de todo.

- Pero seguimos igual que años atrás...

- ¿Por qué? - entrecortó la respiración al percibirlo cada vez más cerca.

- Eres tú quien decidirá... - susurró.

- No, no lo haré. Esta vez no. Mira lo mal que lo hice...

- Me gustaría... - acarició su mejilla. Sintió su piel. Aquella cercanía que había echado tanto de menos. Esa sensación que había buscado y no había vuelto a encontrar - ...que no estuvieses prometida y tener la oportunidad de empezar de cero.

- Déjame volver Rick...

- Kate...

- Déjame volver a tu vida. Empecemos desde cero. Poco a poco...

- ¿Y tú prometido?

- Después del fin de semana volveré a Washington y hablaré con él. Pediré un traslado a la ciudad.

- ¿Es en serio? - sonrió casi sobre sus labios.

- Sí, es en serio. Muy en serio. No sé qué me haces. Pero volverte a ver... No quiero perderos. Quiero formar parte de todo esto. Estar con vosotros... Conseguir que nuestra hija me perdone. Comenzar de nuevo. No cometer los mismos errores.

- Quiero besarte... - cerró sus ojos intentando controlar su impulso.

- Yo también...

- Pero estás comprometida...

- Lo sé... Dejaré de estarlo...

- El próximo fin de semana...

- Sí, solo unos días...

- Y podré dejarme llevar, ¿verdad? - abrió sus párpados buscando su confirmación.

Kate se abrazó a su cuello, sonriente. - Podremos dejarnos llevar. Tú y yo. Los dos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿De qué? ¿De volver a sentir esta locura con el hombre que más me saca de quicio?

- Bueno... Podemos plantearlo así también... - sonrió.

- Eres tan diferente a mí... Y aunque lo negaré en público... Esa es la razón por la que siempre fuiste mi mejor complemento.

- Vaya...

Ella se abrazó a él. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Buscando ese algo que llevaba años alejando de sus deseos más fervientes. Esa parte que le hacía más humana. Sentirse mucho más viva.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 012**

Varios golpes en la puerta hicieron que Richard se sobresaltase. Cayó al suelo. - ¡La leche! - se quejó tocándose su frente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Kate, que había dormido a su lado, en el sofá, se incorporó alarmada ante sus quejas.

- Casi me parto la cabeza.

- Ya será para menos...

- Cuando luego me salga una montaña enorme, ya me dirás...

- Siempre fuiste muy quejica. - se quedaron en silencio al oír de nuevo los golpes - ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No, yo no. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Quién me va a venir a buscar aquí?

- ¿Tú tía?

- Mí tía no sabe que estoy en la ciudad.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué no abres?

- Estaba en proceso cuando casi muero.

- Iré yo. - rio ante su exageración.

* * *

Kate se recolocó el pijama lo mejor que pudo y, con gran sorpresa, sintió unos brazos rodeándola al abrir la puerta y sintió algo de mareo cuando su prometido, comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. - ¡Hola, mi amor! ¡Sorpresa!

- ¿Will? - exhaló con unas enormes ganas de dejarse morir.

- ¿Quién más? - la dejó en el suelo y la besó.

- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

- Venir a verte... Además quiero conocer a tu hija... ¿Te parece mal?

- Pero quedamos...

- Sí, lo sé. Ha sido un impulso.

- Hola. - Richard alargó su mano - Richard.

- Will Sorenson. - estrechó la mano del escritor.

- Yo... - Kate miró a ambos.

- Os dejo a solas. - asintió Richard - Estás en tu casa, Will.

- Gracias. - sonrió el agente.

* * *

Richard abrió la última puerta del pasillo. Unas escaleras se presentaron ante él y subió lento. Cansado. Un tanto herido. Desilusionado.

El último escalón y estaba en aquel escondite. Su buhardilla. Donde ellos, ella y él, habían vivido los mejores momentos de su relación.

- Es precioso... - Alexis pasó delante de él.

- Sí, no está mal.

- A mí también me gusta. - Anne le agarró del pantalón.

- Tú tienes que tener mucho cuidado con estas escaleras, pequeña. - la cogió entre sus brazos.

- Alexis me ayuda. - le explicó como si fuese algo evidente.

- Sí, pero tendremos que hacer algo para que puedas subir y bajar tu solita.

- ¿Algo mágico? - Anne.

- Por supuesto, será algo muy mágico.

- Madre mía... Os habéis juntado dos buenos, ¿eh? - Alexis.

- ¿No crees en la magia?

- No, ella no cree. - Anne.

- Entonces, tendremos que hacer que crea, ¿no? ¿Me ayudarás? - guiñó un ojo a Anne.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! A mí no me metáis en vuestras historias, ¿eh? Aquí cada uno, que se entretenga con lo que quiera. - Alexis.

- Si no me equivoco... Esto te gusta bastante...

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Es una biblioteca increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Con estas manitos.

- ¿Tú? ¿En serio?

- Y tan en serio... - asintió feliz ante la alegría de su hija.

- Nunca pensé que podrías tener algo así. Digo... Vamos, que vives encima de un pub...

- Ya... Bueno, la realidad es que esto lo hice por tu madre. Es una fanática de la lectura. Fue un regalo.

- Vaya... Parece que tenemos algo en común.

- Tenéis más en común de lo que quieres aceptar, Alexis.

- Puede ser... - fue revisando cada una de las estanterías. Aquellas baldas de madera talladas a mano, configuraban un armario antiguo, perfectamente pulido, sin olvidar ni un solo detalle. Una pequeña escalera con ruedas facilitaba alcanzar los libros más altos. - ¿Ha venido su novio?

- Sí. - suspiró Richard.

- ¿Tú no eres su novio? - Anne.

- Ya le gustaría a él... - Alexis sonrió.

- Alexis...

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad...

- Te gusta... - rio Anne.

- Está bien, está bien... Me habéis pillado. - reconoció con cierto sonrojo.

- Es muy guapa. - Anne.

- Lo es. - Richard.

- ¿Se va a quedar aquí con nosotros? - Alexis.

- ¿Quién?

- Will. - Alexis.

- No lo sé.

- No deberías dejarle. - Alexis.

- Ya...

- Anoche os escuché. - Alexis.

- ¿Cómo?

- Salí a por un vaso de agua... - se encogió de hombros, cogiendo uno de los libros - No dejes que se quede. Ella quiere estar contigo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por una conversación?

- Quiere que luches por ella. Que lo hagas como antes no lo hiciste.

- Entonces... ¿Qué hago? Bajo ahí y lo echo a patadas como un cavernícola.

- No, pero no puedes dejar que se quede con nosotros. Él no pinta nada aquí. Nada. - afirmó con rotundidad.

- A mí me gustas tú. - sentenció Anne.

* * *

Los tres contuvieron su aliento cuando escucharon los pasos de Kate. Se volvieron hacia las escaleras, inquietos. - Subo sola... - anunció al ver sus rostros.

- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó Alexis con esperanzas.

- Sí, me espera al otro lado de la calle, en la cafetería. - asintió Kate.

- ¿Te vas con él? - Richard apretó más fuerto a Anne contra él, buscando algo de consuelo en la pequeña.

- No... - se quedó frente a él, acariciando la mejilla de Anne - Voy a hablar con él. No tendría que haber venido. No le invité. Tú tampoco, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - soltó alarmado por si alguien dudaba de ello.

- ¡Menos mal que nos lo has aclarado! - rió Alexis divertida.

- Esta niña es muy graciosa, ¿sabes? - Richard miró a Kate, señalando a Alexis que, por primera vez, mostraba cierta paz ante sus padres.

- Bueno, tiene un padre a quien salir... - Kate se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Richard - Me voy a vestir y hablaré con Will... De todo... - le confirmó al escritor.

- Está bien... - Richard se tensó - ¿Estás segura? No quiero que luego...

- No me voy a arrepentir.

- Tú eres mucho más guapo. - confirmó Anne para alegría de todos que rompieron en una carcajada.

- Creo que tú y yo, vamos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. - Richard besó la frente de Anne.

- ¡Qué bien! - Anne se abrazó a Richard.

- Tanta ternura me provoca hambre... - lanzó Alexis bajando por las escaleras.

- Y en esto... es clavadita a ti... - indicó el escritor a la agente, al sonreír cuando su hija salió huyendo de una escena tan familiar.

- Tiene que tener algo de cada uno. Eso es así. No tardaré en volver pero si tenéis que salir a algún lado, mándame un mensaje.

- Coge un juego de llaves. Ya sabes dónde están.

- ¿Siguen en el mismo sitio? - preguntó con sorpresa.

- Sí, como todo lo demás. - le sonrió con tanta intimidad que Kate sufrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

- No tardaré... - susurró de nuevo, antes de desaparecer.

- Nos hemos quedado tú y yo solos, pequeña.

- Yo también tengo hambre.

- Entonces, tenemos plan, al menos para la próxima media hora. ¿Algo en especial que quiera esa barriguita? - acarició la tripita de Anne.

- ¡De todo! ¡Tengo muuuucha hambre!

- Este chef, te sorprenderá. - bajaron las escaleras entre cosquillas y sonrisas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

Y la sartén, se tropezó con su brazo y se cayó al suelo, mientras parte del aceite que estaba calentando, rozó la piel de su brazo. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - corrió hacia el grifo del agua, buscando calmar esa sensación.

- ¡Se ha hecho pupa! - gritó Anne alarmada, desde su silla.

Alexis salió disparada hacia su padre. - ¿Nunca has escuchado que no es bueno meter una quemadura bajo agua?

- Sí y también he escuchado el sistema de la pasta de dientes, un poco de mantequilla, hielo... Hay mil remedios caseros que se ponen de moda cuando a la gente le da la gana. ¡Esto escuece! - apretó sus párpados, soportando la quemazón.

- Hay que ir a urgencias.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a ir?

- Llamaremos a un taxi.

- Tardan la vida.

- Deja de poner tantos obstáculos a todo lo que digo. Eres peor que nosotras y nosotras tenemos excusa, somos jóvenes.

- ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

- Viejo, viejo... No es exactamente pero...

- Déjalo, déjalo que creo que la respuesta va a ser peor.

- Venga, vamos a ponerte algo de hielo, lo forramos con el trapo de cocina y nos vamos en un taxi. - sentenció Alexis actuando como la única persona adulta de la casa.

- ¿Y Kate? - preguntó Anne.

- Le mandamos un mensaje, enana. No te preocupes. - acarició su cabecita cuando pasó por su lado, la alzó en brazos y fueron hacia la habitación - Nos cambiamos rápido y nos vamos.

* * *

Will Sorenson. Sonreía como siempre. De esa forma especial que le había atraído desde tiempos inmemoriales. Esa calidez y esa sexualidad que ella había admitido desde la primera vez coincidieron en un operativo. No luchó contra la atracción. Se dejó llevar. Encontrando en sus brazos cierta estabilidad. Ese poquito de bienestar para no pensar en lo que había dejado en Nueva York tiempo atrás.

Dos años de relación. Dos años de altibajos. Buenos y malo momentos. Recuerdos imborrables. Dudas intermitentes. Un maremágnum de sensaciones que hoy se agolpaban de nuevo ante ella. Nerviosa. Tartamudeando. Sin saber muy bien como plantear aquella nueva situación.

- Estás nerviosa... - Will.

- Verás...

- No me va a gustar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ese tono solo lo utilizas cuando estás cargada de dudas y necesitas un tiempo para ti.

- Necesito ese tiempo, Will.

- Es normal. Tu hija ha vuelto y...

- Necesito romper nuestro compromiso. - lanzó sin titubeos.

- ¿Otra vez necesitas huir?

- No es eso. Esta vez no, Will.

- ¿Entonces?

- Estar en Washington me permitía tener otra perspectiva de la vida... Mejor dicho, me ayudaba a conformarme.

- ¿Estar conmigo también entra en ese análisis que acabas de hacer?

- No quiero engañarte. No te lo mereces. Pero volver a ver a Richard ha provocado en mí todo lo que siempre he querido ocultar.

- Richard... Sí, supuse que nos traería problemas.

- Siempre fui sincera contigo.

- Y todo iba bien hasta que ha vuelto a aparecer.

- No iba tan bien, Will.

- Para mí, sí. Iba bien. Él no estaba en tu vida. Tú te conformabas conmigo y yo te tenía. Ahora, pierdo yo.

- No es cuestión de quien pierde o quien gana.

- Acabas de reencontrarte con él, ¿crees que no te cansarás de nuevo?

- No me cansé la primera vez. Lo sabes. Simplemente opté por...

- Por algo que ahora vas a perder si regresas junto a él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Imagino la situación, Kate. Ahora regresas a Nueva York, como una familia feliz y aparcas la muerte de tus padres... Pero has llegado a pensar, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿En serio crees que te bastará con ser una madre de familia?

- No hables como si me conocieras tanto...

- Lo hago.

- No, no lo haces. Solo conoces las partes que te he permitido conocer. Solo esas. ¿Sabes cuándo conocí a Richard? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo que supuso en mi vida?

- Lo que sé es que te fuiste y lo dejaste. Eso es lo que sé.

- Lo siento Will, pero no puedo continuar contigo. Ya no. - pronunció con seguridad.

- Tienes este fin de semana para pensarlo Kate. Hazlo. Y cuando vuelvas a Washington, hablamos.

- No. La decisión está tomada. Cuando vuelva será para pedir mi traslado.

- Te estás equivocando.

- No. Y lo sabes. Este compromiso no puede continuar. - abrió su bolso, sacó el anillo y lo tendió en la mesa - Aun no entiendo porque nunca te lo pusiste.

- Por trabajo.

- Ni junto al de tu madre.

- Es un lugar demasiado especial.

- Está bien. - se levantó, mirándola fijamente - Estaré esperando tu vuelta.

- No lo hagas, Will. No volveré. - se incorporó y abandonó la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Kate abrió la puerta de casa con un pequeño nudo en el estómago. La conversación no había ido del todo mal y eso era lo que más le extrañaba. Will siempre había sido mucho más temperamental. Había esperado mucha más insistencia por su parte. Pero todas sus inquietudes quedaron en un segundo plano cuando comprobó que no había nadie en casa, ni una nota.

Cogió su móvil y se agobió al instante cuando vio la frase: _'Rick se ha quemado un brazo, hemos ido a urgencias_'. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho.

Aceleró el paso hasta la salita de espera. Anne se abalanzó sobre ella. - ¡Kate!

- Ey... - se agachó a su altura, abrazándola - Tranquila, cariño. ¿Todo bien?

Alexis se acercó hasta ellas. - Dicen que la quemadura no ha sido muy grave pero están curándole.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ya sabes como es. No puede estar quieto ni cocinando. Total que estaba teatralizando un cuento para esta enana y uno de sus brazos se ha tropezado con la sartén y...

- ¡Boom! - Anne se incorporó a la conversación enfatizando la información de Alexis.

- Eso mismo. - sonrió - La sartén se ha caído y parte del aceita en el brazo de él.

- ¿Ha sido mucho?

- No lo sé. Creo que no, pero no estoy segura.

- Está bien. Esperaremos aquí hasta que salga.

* * *

Richard agradeció la atención del médico y las enfermeras y sonrió abiertamente al llegar a la altura de sus tres mujeres. - Soy un hombre afortunado... Tanta belleza esperando por mi solito. - bromeó.

- Esto quiere decir que ya estás mucho mejor. - Alexis.

- Bueno, me duele un poco, ¿eh?

- Siempre fuiste un tanto quejica... - sonrió Kate.

- ¿Habéis tramado una emboscada contra mí?

- ¡Yo me quedo contigo! - Anne se agarró a su pierna.

- Así me gusta pequeña. - acarició su cabecita - Si pudiera, te abrazaría fuerte, fuerte, pero esto quema que no veas.

- ¿Mucho?

- No tires nunca una sartén. Es un gran consejo que te doy desde hoy.

- Anda consejero... - Kate le guiñó un ojo cogiendo a Anne en brazos - Vamos a casa.

- ¿Vais a cuidar de mí, verdad? - las miró con seriedad.

- ¿Cuidar? ¿No somos nosotras tus invitadas? - Alexis intentó contener la risa.

- Estoy herido... - le mostró el brazo.

- Entonces... No nos quedará más remedio... - Alexis.

- Se agradece tanta atención... - les sacó la lengua.

* * *

Kate entró a la habitación de Richard con una bandeja en sus manos. - ¿Estás despierto?

- Hmmm...

- No te escucho muy convincente.

- Estas pastillas que me han dado me matan...

- A nosotras nos da algo de tranquilidad. - sonrió.

- No me quejo tanto...

- No, no tanto como podrías hacerlo si esas pastillas no te tuviesen adormilado.

- Tenéis una imagen de mi poco cierta...

- Ya... Incorpórate un poquito para comer y te tomas la medicación.

- Tú me quieres tener drogado...

- ¡Me has pillado! - le sonrió.

- Siento haber liado esto... Vienes el fin de semana y mira la que monto.

- Cualquiera tiene un descuido.

- Sí... - sonrió - Soy un experto en ello. - miró atento como Kate se sentaba a su lado, colocando la bandeja - ¿Sigue aquí? - susurró.

- No. - lo miró con toda la ternura que solo él había sido capaz de arrancarle del corazón - Se ha ido.

- Y... ¿Todo bien?

- Muy bien. - se hizo la interesante.

- ¿No me vas a contar más? - llevándose un bocado.

- Puedes intentar convencerme... - dejó caer con una de aquellas sonrisas, que había dejado ocultas por mucho tiempo.

- Justo me sueltas una frase así cuando estoy sin fuerzas... - se quejó provocando una sonora carcajada en Kate - Y encima te ríes de mi invalidez completa...

- Es...un poquito divertido...no lo voy a negar. - reconoció.

- ¿Vas a volver?

- ¿A dónde?

- ¿Vas a volver con nosotros?

- Sí, Rick. El lunes volveré a Washington, pediré el traslado. Será casi inmediato. Hace unas semanas me ofrecieron un puesto en Nueva York que no había rechazado aún.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pero... ¿No te ibas a casar?

- Eso creía que quería, pero no. Está claro que no. Sino, hubiese rechazado esa oferta.

- Sí. Es cierto. - sonrió.

- Al final, va a resultar que tú eres el único capaz de ser mi equilibrio.

- Eso es lo que querría ser, Kate. Tu equilibrio. Pero no solo hoy. Querría serlo siempre.


End file.
